MoonLight
by SeReineOh
Summary: [chapter 1-up]kehidupan tak pernah mudah bagi siapapun, termasuk bagi para pahlawan. mereka yang berjuang untuk menyelematkan namun tetap saja mereka hanyalah manusia biasa yang membutuhkan seseorang juga disisi mereka. HUNHAN!GS! FF EXO! [Big Event HunHan Indonesia]
**MOONLIGHT**

 **Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Lu Han (GS)

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast :**

EXO member and other idol

 **Genre :**

Rencana sejenis Hurt, yang drama-drama gitulah

 **Rate :**

M M M

 **Length :**

1 of 25

 **Desclaimer :**

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan yang maha esa yang kebetulan berkerja di SM Entertaiment sebagai anggota EXO. Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk keikutsertaan meramaikan HHI BIG EVENT FF GS.

.

.

 _S & T Present ….._

Happy reading!

 **Part 1**. Unstable

Seperti hari-hari biasanya dengan langkah kaki perlahan yang terdengar sangat lelah, pemuda tampan bertungkai panjang itu mengupayakan untuk tetap melangkah sampai ke ruangan apertemen kecilnya yang berada lingkungan kecil di sekitaran kota Seoul. Di bahu lebarnya sebuah tas di sandang dengan asal, ia melaju dengan derap langkah yang terdengar keras setiap menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Lengan besar dan garis-garis aliran darah yang menonjol di tangannya menunjukan seberapa berat hal yang di lakukannya setiap harinya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa lagi mencapai pintu apartemennya, ia sudah terbayang membuka semua pakaiannya menyisakan satu dalaman dan juga celana pendek untuk menemaninya bergelung di dalam selimut malam ini. Hanya hal sederhana dan membosankan setiap harinya tak ada hal spesial selain merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menuju dunia mimpi. Mandi? Sudah ia lakukan di kantornya tadi sebelum pulang. Makan? Sudah terlalu larut untuk itu sekarang, lagipula ia sudah cukup di buat kenyang oleh makanan kantin kantornya, dan ucapkan tidak pada makan sendirian di kesunyian malam dan di apartemen sempitnya ini.

Pemuda ini masih menyandang status bujangan dimana tak ada satupun yang akan menyambutnya di apartemennya saat sekarang ini. Bayangan nyamannya berada di atas kasurnya adalah satu-satunya pokok pikiran dibenaknya.

Pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci membuat keningnya berkerut terganggu, meskipun tak mengurangi juga kadar ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Ia menerka-nerka siapa kiranya yang membobol masuk ke dalam apartemennya atau mengingat-ingat kembali apa ia sudah mengunci apartemennya sebelum berangkat tadi.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka pelan pintu apartemennya. Lampu bagian depannya, hidup secara otomatis dan terlihat bahwa ada kegiatan di ruang tengahnya. Ia tetap waspada, mengingat kemungkinan bahwa apartemennya bisa saja baru saja di masuki oleh orang-orang jahat. Ia melangkah pelan menuju ruang tengahnya.

"Sehun _-ah_!" panggil seorang perempuan mungil berambut coklat ikal sebahu yang tengah mendudukan dirinya didepan televisi di ruang tengah tersebut.

Perempuan mungil dengan senyuman manis tersebut, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk tersebut menyambut Sehun yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Suara perempuan sungguh menggelegar dengan nada manjanya, membuat tak banyak yang berkutik ketika mendengarnya.

" _Ya!_ Kau kenapa pulang lama sekali? Kau tidak tahu aku merindukanmu?" rengek manja perempuan tersebut.

Bibir Sehun terangkat canggung untuk membentuk senyum, ia terlalu kaget menemukan gadis itu disana dan menyambutnya seperti sekarang ini. Matanya masih menatap kosong ke depan, masih berpikir apa yang di alaminya adalah sebuah mimpi semata atau bukan. Ia tak pernah berekspektasi tentang kedatangan perempuan ini ke apartemennya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia tak sempat untuk memasukan tunangannnya sendiri dalam daftar kemungkinan seseorang yang akan menunggunya di apartemennya padahal ia sendiri yang memberikan kunci duplikat dari apartemen kecil lusuhnya.

Dengan manis perempuan itu menelusupkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun. Bertingkah sangat manja dan manis, memanglah keahliannya. Sehun dengan canggung membalas pelukan tersebut, bermaksud meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua yang sedang terjadi adalah kenyataan. Membawa perempuan tersebut dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Perempuan tersebut melepas pelukan yang masih membuat Sehun ingin meminta lebih, perempuan tersebut melemparkan senyuman jahil dan manjanya saat Sehun tak ingin memisahkan tangannya dari tubuhnya, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun pelan dan melarikan diri dengan tas Sehun yang ia bawa ke dalam kamar pemuda tersebut dengan santainya. Mau tak mau, Sehun hanya melepaskan senyuman pada tingkah lucu tunangannya tersebut.

" _Ya!_ Apa hanya segitu kau merindukanku?" goda Sehun, yang hanya di balasi dengan kekehan dari tunangannya.

"jadi aku harus apa, Tuan Oh?"

Tunangan Sehun tersebut mendudukan dirinya dengan manis sekaligus menggoda tepat di pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke kasur berukuran single bed miliknya. Tubuh mungil itu kini berada di kungkungan lengan-lengan kokoh Sehun. Aroma parfume maskulin yang selalu Sehun pakai menyerbak masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Baekhyun. Bibir mereka saling berpangutan tanpa melepaskannya begitu Sehun mulai menyingkap rok mini Baekhyun kenakan.

Sehun sadar, walaupun status tunangan mengikat mereka berdua. Tapi, di dalam hati tidak ada perasaan yang membuatnya seperti orang mabuk kepayang pada umumnya. Ya, Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Baekhyun. Itu sudah ia rasakan sejak mereka di jodohkan hingga berstatus tunangan. Dan persetan dengan hal itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyalurkan hasrat seksnya diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Merasakan kehangatan vagina Baekhyun yang selalu membuat junior nya merasa ketagihan untuk mengeluar-masukkannya dengan nikmat.

"Shh… Ahh…" Baekhyun mendesah begitu Sehun mulai meremas kedua payudaranya masih terbalut bra itu. Kini bajunya sudah tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya dilantai marmer kamar apartemen Sehun. Dan Sehun semakin menindihnya diatas ranjang sambil mencumbu leher putih mulus berkulit seperti bayi itu yang sudah banyak terdapat kissmark-kissmark yang telah Sehun buat disana.

 ** _SRET_**

Sehun menarik bra yang masih melekat di tubuh simungil begitu pengait bra Baekhyun telah terbuka dan melemparkannya ke sembarangan. Dia menatap lapar dua gundukan kenyal yang merupakan favoritenya setelah vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap laki-laki itu dengan mata sayu penuh gairah dan kembali membangkit libido Sehun ketika Baekhyun mulai memancingnya dengan meremas kedua payudaranya itu sendiri sambil mendesah nikmat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun menepuk kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu kini tangannya lah yang berkuasa atas payudara itu di sebelah kiri dan sebelah kanannya ia emut bagaikan bayi sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

Puas bermain-main di atasnya. Kini Sehun beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun yang merupakan tempat yang paling favorite. Kedua anak manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu kini sudah bertelanjang bulat. Semua kain yang melekat di tubuh mereka berhamburan di lantai akibat percintaan panas mereka.

"Kau sudah basah, baby…" jari-jari Sehun menyentuh bibir vagina Baekhyun membuatnya mendesah hebat ketika Sehun menekan-nekan klitorisnya dengan jarinya yang panjang itu.

Kemudian, sebagai pemanasan. Sehun semakin melebarkan kangkangan kaki Baekhyun hingga terlihatlah lubang vagina merah milik Baekhyun yang seakan-akan memanggilnya untuk dimasuki.

Ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina—membuat Baekhyun membusungkan tubuhnya ke atas karena nikmat ketika Sehun memasukkan lagi satu jarinya dan mulai mengeluar-masukkannya sehingga suara desahan Baekhyun menjadi melodi perangsang bagi Sehun.

"Ahh… Shhh… Ohhh… Ahh Sehh… Hunnhh ahh…"

Mata Baekhyun terpejam nikmat ketika dia sudah hampir mau klimaks.

"H-Hunnhh ahh… A—Akuhh… Ahhh… Shhh… K—Ke… Keluarhhh…." Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya dengan permainan jari-jari Sehun. Cairan kental itu keluar mengenai tangan Sehun lalu menjilatinya hingga habis.

Kini Sehun merubah posisinya di hadapan Baekhyun yang menatapnya seolah menyuruhnya cepat-cepat memasukkan junior panjang milik Sehun yang sudah mengeras itu ke dalam lubang miliknya.

"Cepat masukkan!" mohon Baekhyun dengan wajah tersiksa menyaksikan Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum liciknya.

Setelah puas. Dia memposisikan junior nya tepat arah lubang vagina Baekhyun dan sekali sentakkan junior itu sudah memenuhi vagina itu membuat Baekhyun kembali membusungkan dadanya yang langsung diserang oleh Sehun. Melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak oleh ulahnya dan kini tangannya meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun.

Merasakan Baekhyun sudah tenang, Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan membuat suara desahan Baekhyun kembali keluar. Keringat bercucuran di tubuh mereka masing-masing namun masalah bagi keduanya selagi tenaga mereka masih ada untuk bisa melanjutkan kegiatan seks.

" _Fuck_!" Sehun mengumpat begitu merasakan sempitnya vagina Baekhyun yang menjempit juniornya yang terus menyodok titik kenikmatan Baekhyun yang terus mendesah nikmat dibawahnya dengan memejamkan matanya dan itu terlihat seksi dimata Sehun.

"K—Kau… Ahhh… Ouhhh… sem—pithhh… s—sekhh… kalihhh… Ahh…."

Baekhyun meremas sprei yang sudah tidak beraturan di ranjang itu kuat-kuat ketika Sehun mulai menaikkan kecepatan mengeluar-masukkan juniornya.

"Ouhh… L—Lehhbihh… Ahh… Cepathhh…. Ouhhh… sshhhh…." Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara desahan.

Sehun menuruti permintaan Baekhyun dengan menambahkan kecepatannya menyodok vagina Baekhyun membuatnya merasakan nikmat surgawi saat itu juga dan ketika dinding-dinding vagina itu mulai berkerut menjempit juniornya membuat Sehun mengeram nikmati dan tak lupa pula _dirty talk_ yang selalu mereka keluarkan dari mulut mereka masing-masing.

"Ahh… I—I'mhh… Cl-Closehhh…" ucap Baekhyun dia sudah hampir mau klimaks dan kemudian menarik tubuh Sehun agar semakin mendekat padanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka dan saling melumat.

Sehun menarik ciuman itu,

"T—Togethh… gerrrhhh…. Babhh… byhhhh…." dan mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mereka sama-sama mencapai klimaks.

"AHHHH….." Pekik keduanya begitu klimaks mereka telah sampai.

 ** _BYUR_**

Sehun menyemburkan sperma nya ke dalam rahim Baekhyun—yang dirasakan hangat oleh Baekhyun ketika cairan mereka menyatu di dalam rahimnya.

Tubuh tegap Sehun seketika ambruk di samping tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan kemudian melepaskan tautan di selatan mereka. Keduanya masih dengan napas terengah-engah berusaha menetralkan paru-paru agar bernapas dengan normal.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Menenggelamkan wajah cantik nan imut itu di dada bidangnya dan menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka dengan sprei yang kini dijadikan selimut oleh Sehun.

Kemudian suasana hening tercipta di dalam ruangan itu tanpa satupun dari mereka ingin membuka pembicaraan—seolah-olah masih enggan untuk membahas topik lain.

"Sehun-ah." Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Sehun..

"Hmm…" Sehun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan lembut yang mampu membuat semua wanita terpesona.

" _Saranghae…_ " sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir tipis Baekhyun ketika ia mengakui perasaannya pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Dan, di dalam hati Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa perasaan Sehun memanglah untuknya. Tapi, hatinya selalu bertekad membuat Sehun membalas perasaannya suatu saat nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"wah, wah, ada yang sedang merasa bahagia hari ini sepertinya," usik seorang perempuan mungil yang baru saja masuk ke dalam loker yang di pakai bersama di kantor tersebut.

"bukan begitu, Letnan Oh?" sambungnya pada satu-satunya orang dan laki-laki yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memasang kancing-kancing di seragam biru gelapnya.

"haruskah aku menceritakan padamu tentang malam indahku padamu?" Tanya Sehun santai.

"tergantung, seberapa indah di bandingkan dengan malam indahku juga," balas perempuan mungil tersebut tak gentar.

"apa mungkin malammu itu se'panas' malamku, Luhan _-ah_?"

Sehun dengan iseng, melepaskan ikat rambut Luhan membuat rambut Luhan jatuh begitu saja ke pundak melewati bahunya, dengan sengaja Sehun kemudian menyudutkan Luhan ke loker dan memainkan rambut lembut Luhan. Memberikan tatapan memuja seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengirimkan sentuhan menggoda.

"tergantung dari panas seperti apa yang di maksud,"

Sehun tersenyum miring, melihat Luhan yang tak juga gentar oleh dirinya malah terus menyerang balik dirinya.

"berminat merasakannya?"

Sehun membawa tubuhnya semakin dekat pada Luhan, sedikit merendahkan kepalanya hingga jarak keduanya menjadi sangat dekat. Sehun menekan tubuh Luhan pada loker, membuat Luhan mendongak ke atas seolah lehernya ingin menggapai bahu bidang Sehun.

Luhan merasa geli sendiri dengan yang mereka kerjakan sekarang, membuat tawanya harus bersembunyi di dalam senyuman miring di bibirnya.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

" _Ya! Ya!_ Apa kalian memang mau berbuat asusila disini, di pagi hari seperti sekarang ini huh?" usik Jong Dae yang baru saja datang.

Sehun dan Luhan melihat ke arah Jong Dae dan hanya bisa melongo.

"aku tidak semesum kau _hyung_ , aku yakin tadi sebelum berangkat, kau menyempatkan menganggu Minseok _noona_ terlebih dahulu," balas Sehun.

" _Ya! Ya~ hyung!_ "

Sehun terpekik karena baru saja rambut bagian belakangnya di tarik oleh Jong Dae yang baru saja menyempil lewat menuju lokernya. Sementara, Luhan terkekeh saja melihatnya.

"aku sarankan kalian mencari tempat yang lebih baik dari disini untuk ber _lovey-dovey_ atau aku akan menjamin aku akan melaporkan kalian pada Kris," ujar seorang perempuan yang lebih mungil dari Luhan menyusul datang di belakang Jong Dae. Perempuan tersebut sangat imut dengan kedua bola bulatnya.

"Ya! Jangan ikut-ikutan, Joonmyun-ah." protes Luhan.

Joonmyun hanya diam dan berlalu setelah urusannya dengan lokernya selesai, mengabaikan Luhan yang protes padanya.

"pakai kondom dan jangan biarkan berserakan dimana pun, oke?" pesan Jong Dae ketika melewati lagi Luhan dan Sehun.

" _Ya! Hyung!_ Kami tak akan melakukannya!"

Jong Dae begitu saja berlalu meninggalkan mereka tanpa mempedulikan protesan Sehun sedikitpun. Kening Sehun membuat banyak kerutan yang mengundang tawa Luhan karena itu lucu, Sehun terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang merajuk karena tak didengarkan.

Luhan pun merasa acara 'main-main' di pagi hari mereka sudah pantas untuk diakhiri, namun begitu saja tangn Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang baru saja membawa selesai perlengkapannya berniat keluar dari loker tersebut.

"ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya memandang pada Luhan saja, dengan senyum yang mencurigakan menurut Luhan.

"kau pasti meninginkan yang aneh-aneh dariku, 'kan? Apa, hm?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Ia mengintip pada bagian bawah Sehun, memperhatikan bagian diantara kedua kaki Sehun itu dengan seksama, ia takjub sendiri dengan sesuatu tersebut.

 _Ukurannya! Oh my God!_

Luhan langsung menggeleng sendiri atas apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"jadi, apa bisa kau menggantikanku memasak nanti? Aku.. ada yang harus aku lakukan nanti, aku mohon,"

"tentu, asal ada bayaran setimpal, kau sanggup?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, sudah ia duga Luhan akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"ya, aku sanggup. Apa traktiran minuman selama seminggu di café depan kantor, itu cukup?"

Luhan memasang tampang berpikir, mempermainkan kondisi Sehun yang benar-benar mengharapkan anggukan persetujuan.

" _call!_ Aku setuju!" jawab Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya imut.

" _aigoo_ , kenapa kau imut sekali,"

Sehun dengan lancarnya mengusak rambut Luhan yang menurutnya sedang bertingkah imut, mengabaikan bahwa jantung si rusa betina itu tidak baik-baik saja karenanya.

"sekali lagi, terima kasih Luhan _-ah_ ,"

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Luhan di loker tersebut.

"kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Joonmyun yang sengaja kembali ke loker mencari Luhan.

"ya, aku baik-baik saja,"

"apa baik-baik saja kalian seperti itu disini?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Alarm pemberitahuan berbunyi membuat semua yang berada di gedung kantor yang sering kali mereka sebut dengan sebutan house tersebut, menghentikan segala kegiatan mereka, mendengarkan sedetail-detailnya pemberitahuan yang di sampaikan,

 _Kecelakaan, beberapa terluka, regu 1, truk 94, mesin 13, ambulan 7…_

Dan suara pengumuman tersebut diulang berkali-kali bersamaan dengan ke semua regu yang mendengar nama mereka di panggil menuju kendaraan dengaan perlengkapan mereka, selanjutnya melaju menuju alamat yang di sebutkan.

Suara alarm terdengar dimana-mana, menarik perhatian dan membuat polusi suara dimana mobil itu melaju dengan cepat membelah jalanan kota, berpacu dengan waktu dan api yang menyala-nyala. Mereka para firefighter atau pemadam kebakaran yang sedang bertugas, sudah lengkap dengan pakaian pelindung berwarna gelap serta garis-garis terang kuning yang horizontal, helm terstandar dengan baik. Memakainya di atas mobil yang melaju kencang tersebut.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kris sebagai chief disana kepada salah satu korban yang berada didekat sana dan mengerti situasi disana.

"fondasinya runtuh, dan ada 3 orang terjebak di lubang basement,"lapor yang ditanya tersebut pada Kris.

"Sehun, Kris, aku membutuhkan kalian ke atas,"

Mereka berempat menaiki tangga dari gedung yang baru saja ambruk tersebut menuju posisi dimana tepatnya fondasi untuk lantai 3 ambruk begitu saja.

Kris melihat situasinya sekitarnya, menemukan seseorang yang tergeletak di bawah sana dengan puing-puing renruntuhan yang juga masih dimana-mana. Ia juga melihat keadaan sekeliling lainnya.

"tidak ada api, tapi mari kita turunkan sebagian tim ke bawah sana dengan tangga, semuanya bergegaslah!" titah Kris ke arah walkie talkie miliknya yang langsung dapat di dengar oleh semua timnya.

Hansol salah satu anggota Jong Dae di tim mesin langsung menghidupkan mesin untuk membuat tangga dari mobil mereka menjulang tinggi kearah gedung tersebut.

"naikan selang keatas,"titah Kris lagi.

Jong Dae naik keatas tangga tersebut dengan selang yang di maksud oleh Kris, sampai di ujung dari tangga tersebut, Jong Dae menurunkan selang tersebut perlahan menuju tempat reruntuhan tersebut setelah ia mengunci rapat bagian tempat air akan keluar.

"sekarang isilah dengan air,"

Hansol langsung menghidupkan kran air dari mobil mereka sesuai dengan perintah Kris.

Air bergerak masuk kedalam selang tersebut dengan cepat, dan membuat selang berwarna hitam itu menjadi padat oleh air dan langsung dapat di manfaatkan oleh Jong Dae bergelayutan dari atas tangga tersebut turun ke tempat reruntuhan.

"Good,"ucap Jong Dae yang berhasil mendarat di bawah sana dengan baik.

Kris yang mendengar hal tersebut memberi perintah untuk mengikuti apa yang Jong Dae lakukan. Sehun, Jaehyun, Jong In, Hyunsik dan Sungyeol turun kebawah sana mengikuti Jong Dae. Dengan Kris yang berada di atas gedung memberikan arahan.

"dia terluka cukup parah tapi sepertinya tidak masalah, kurasa kita harus memindahkannya"lapor Jong Dae pada Sehun setelah mengecek keadaan korban yang terlilhat dari atas gedung.

Sehun yang mengerti, memakai walkie talkie-nya menekan saluran 4 sebagai sambungan kepada paramedic.

"Luhan? Luhan? Kau di bawah sana?" Tanya Sehun lewat walkie talkienya.

"copy that, aku disini," jawab Luhan yang memang sudah bersiap-siap didekat ambulance bersama dengan Joonmyun.

"kami memerlukanmu disini,"

"oke,"

Dengan langkah bergegas dan berani Luhan dan juga Joonmyun ikut naik dan turun juga dari selang berisi yang dijadikan tempat untuk turun oleh para firefighter.

"Oh My God! Ini pengalaman pertama, dan aku harap yang terakhir,"komentar Luhan, yang baru saja menggeleng kepalanya mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah turun dengan bergelantungan seperti yang lainnya. Ia masih belum sembuh dari rasa takutnya terhadap ketinggian meskipun pada dasarnya baru saja ia mengalahkannya namun tetap saja, ketinggian masih menakutkan untuk Luhan.

"aku dibawah sini, seseorang tolong, aku dibawah sini,"teriak seorang laki-laki paruh baya bertubuh besar dan berkepala botak.

Jong In, Jong Dae serta Sungyeol langsung sigap mengangkat batu-batu yang menimpat tubuh laki-laki tersebut. Kepala laki-laki tersebut berdarah jelas ia ia baru saja tertimpa sesuatu tepat di kepalanya.

"kau bisa berdiri?"

"ya,"erang korban tersebut.

"Jinwoo dibawah sana, aku bisa mendengar suaranya namun tidak melihat keberadaannya,"lanjut korban tersebut.

"sini, keluarkan dia,"ucap Jong Dae.

Jong Dae mengangkat tubuh laki-laki tersebut, membuatnya berdiri kemudian menyangkutkan bagian pinggang laki-laki tersebut dengan baik agar dapat di tarik keatas oleh yang lainnya dengan baik. Jong Dae menyuruh laki-laki tersebut memegang tali yang menariknya keatas sebelum laki-laki tersebut ditarik keatas.

"jinwoo?"Tanya Sehun.

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari korban yang diselamatkan oleh Jong Dae, Sehun langsung menyusuri puing-puing gedung tersebut.

"kau Jinwoo?"Tanya Sehun pada seorang korban yang terjebak dalam reruntuhan yang cukup dalam seolah seperti sebuah sumur sedalam lebih dari setinggi satu manusia.

"Ya, ini aku. Aku sudah memiliki firasat buruk tentang hari ini,"ucap seorang pemuda lain yang tersandar di dalam lubang tersebut, ia tersandar dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"apa kau terluka?"

Sehun menggunakan penerangan di tangannya untuk melihat keadaan pemuda bernama Jinwoo itu di bawah sana. Ternyata di kakinya terdapat tumpukan reruntuhan yang cukup besar.

"aku tidak bisa bernafas, dan aku tidak bisa bergerak,"jawab Jinwoo.

"baiklah, kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana,"balas Sehun.

Setelah menilai dari situasi keadaan Jinwoo, Sehun berkata"aku butuh tombak pengait dan gergaji,"

Semua yang lain sibuk dengan mengobati korban satunya dan mengangkat korban satunya lagi. Jong In datang ke tempat Sehun.

"hei, Jinwoo, bagaimana keadaanmu di bawah sana?"Tanya Jong In.

"semakin baik, teman. Sekarang bahkan aku tak merasakan kakiku,"jawab Jinwoo yang sudah separuh sadar.

"aku akan masuk,"putus Jong In.

"Ya! Jangan! Ini tidak stabil,"larang Sehun.

"tidak stabil? Oh, bukankah itu sama dengan hubunganmu dengan tunanganmu?"ucap Jong In asal.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak bermain-main sekarang?"

Jong In memberi tampang cueknya dan itu membuat Sehun kesal.

"kalau begitu biarkan aku yang masuk,"putus Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Aku yang akan masuk,"paksa Sehun.

"kalau begitu ayo kita putuskan dengan ini,"

Jong In menunjukan kepalan tangannya pada Sehun, Sehun menatap tajam pada Jong In dan menunjukan kepalan tangannya juga. satu dua ..

"Gunting Batu …"

"Ya! Haruskah kalian melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu sekarang?"usik Jong Dae lewat walkie talkie milik keduanya.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan ganggu kami!"

"ayo lagi, Sehun-ah!"

"Gunting, Batu …"

"apa kalian berdua menginginkan surat teguran dari kantorku?"

Jong In buru-buru meninggalkan Sehun dan masuk kedalam lubang tersebut dan menyapa Jinwoo yang sudah bernafas satu-satu.

"baiklah mari kita perluas lubangnya dan bersiaplah untuk mundur jika puing-puing ini runtuh,"ucap Sehun kemudian.

"kau sungguh tak bisa merasakan kakimu?"Tanya Jong In.

"bahkan aku tak bisa merasakannya sekarang,"balas Jinwoo.

Jong In berusaha untuk mengangkat puing besar yang menghimpit kaki Jinwoo, namun sia-sia.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan tubuhmu yang lain?"

"keluarkan saja aku, aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik,"balas Jinwoo.

Tangan Jong In memegang bagian bahu, dan turun kearah dada menuju pinggang Jinwoo.

"arghh! Keluarkan saja aku,"

"ah, baiklah, kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini,"balas Jong In.

Jong In baru saja mengetahui bahwa bagian dada Jinwoo terluka cukup parah.

"dan satu lagi, jangan berbohong padaku,"ujar Jinwoo.

"hm, baiklah. Aku rasa kau mengalami pendarahan di dalam tubuhmu, dan sekarang kakimulah yang menjadi masalahmu,"jelas Jong In berusaha untuk santai dan tetap jujur.

"Ya! Sehun! Percepatlah kerjamu, perlebar lubang ini,"teriak Jong In.

Sehun dan Jong Dae sedang bersiap dengan peralatan untuk melakukan hal yang dikatakan oleh Jong In.

Jong Dae menggergaji setiap bagian dari besi-besi gedung agar dapat dilewati dan memperlebar jalur masuk menuju tempat Jong In dan Jinwoo.

"kau tenang saja, kami akan membawamu ke istrimu segera,"

"oh tentu saja, kau benar-benar memiliki ekspresi yang buruk, tuan firefighter. Apa itu Karena kondisiku?"

"aku memang begini, teman. Dan jika kau masih bisa bernafas dan berbicara, berarti itu baik,"putus Jong In.

Jinwoo tertawa dengan susah payah.

"apa kau sudah memiliki istri?"

Jong In cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan itu.

"maka menikahlah, jangan menunggu terlalu lama,"

Jong In tertawa, Tiba-tiba saja puing-puing tersebut bergerak pelan, membuat para firefighter yang membuka lubang menjadi panik.

"ya! Jong In-ah? KIM JONG IN!"pekik Sehun.

"ya, ya, aku baik-baik saja, teman. Sekarang panggilkan Luhan untuk masuk kesini,"jawab Jong In tetap berusaha santai meski tubuhnya sudah tertima beberapa puing juga.

"Luhan!"

"Luhan, kakinya terjebak dan dia mengalami luka dalam,"

"tidak ada cara melepasnya?"

"tidak."

Luhan memberi tatapan yang dimengerti oleh Jong In. luhan hanyalah seorang paramedic, bukan ahli bedah.

"aku akan memanggilkan ahli bedah untuk cepat kesini,"ucap Luhan.

"Jong In, untuk saat ini berikan infus ini padanya,"

Joonmyun melemparkan satu infus untuk digunakan Jong In.

"berapa lama lagi ahli bedahnya datang?"

"10 menit,"

"Jong In, kita tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk dokter bedah, kau sekarang yang melakukannya, potong kakiku,"ujar Jinwoo.

Jong In menolak untuk menatap Jinwoo karena dia tak akan melakukan hal tersebut, dia tim pemadam kebakaran bukan dokter bedah.

"Jong In, kita harus mundur,"ucap Sehun, yang baru saja melihat bahwa banyak sekali ketidakmungkinan pada tugas mereka kali ini.

Jong In dibawah sana menggeleng padanya, dan Sehun sangat mengerti hal tersebut.

"Yang lainnya, sekarang mundur,"titah Sehun.

Sehun ikut turun ke bawah sana, karena lubangnya sudah cukup lebar untuk dia ikut masuk.

"potong kakiku, lakukanlah,"pintanya pada Jong In.

Sehun dan Jong In bingung, mereka sengaja mematikan saluran panggilan dari Kris yang meminta mereka untuk segera mundur juga. namun seberapa pun berusah kaki JInwoo memang sudah terjebak disna.

"hey, apa aku datang terlambat?"

Suara itu melegakan hati Jong In dan Sehun. Mereka berdiri demi melindungi dokter perempuan dan dokter laki-laki yang baru saja datang tersebut. Mereka seolah membuat bentuk perlindungan pada korban dan juga para dokter tersebut.

Proses bedah tersebut tak pernah berjalan cepat tentu saja, dan untunglah yang datang adalah dokter sehandal wanita tersebut, ia menemukan cara cepat untuk menyelesaikannya kerena ia pernah jadi relawan di tempat perang sebelumnya. Urusan seperti ini bukan masalah yang asing lagi untuknya.

Proses bedah selesai, Jong Dae yang masih menunggu diatas menarik dokter perempuan tersebut keluar, Jong In menarik dokter laki-laki yang membantu dokter perempuan tersbut dan si korban di gendong oleh Sehun ke tempat yang aman.

Korban di larikan ke rumah sakit dengan ambulance, sungguh penyelamatan yang dramatis.

"hei, siapa dokter laki-laki itu?"Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"ah, dia Park Chan Yeol, dia dokter baru, ya begitu, kenapa?"jawab Luhan.

Sehun baru akan menjawab, namun merasakan pukulan di pundaknya.

"ya! Chingu-ah, sepertinya kita akan kena masalah?"

"ya, sepertinya begitu."

Keduanya melihat kepada Kris yang sekarang wajahnya seperti angry bird. Semoga pahlawan kita selamat.

TBC

Annyeong readerdeul!

Ketemu lagi nih sama Sereine Oh, apa kabar semua? Sudah lama tidak bertemu, hahahah… XD

Soalnya Reine sibuk sama urusan tetekbengek kehidupan nyata yang tidak seindah alur FF yang di atur di dalam otak ini, dan tidak seindah kisah indah berakhir di ranjang bersama Sehun #plak maaf ngelantur..

Ini cerita pertama Reine dengan rate seperti ini, semoga dapat di nikmati.. heheh..

Mohon di review, di follow dan di favourite in ya, chingu-deul!

X o x O

S & T


End file.
